The List
by CydneyElyse
Summary: Bella and Edward are childhood friends. But something rocks there world one day. Its decided they make a list, this is my first FF, Be gentle! OOC Regular couples when it goes father ExB RxEm AxJ EsxCarlilse Will be Bella then Edwards POV All Human so far
1. The List BPOV

**_I do not own twilight. as much as i want to, SM does._**

**This is my first Fanfiction, Please Review, This story is going to be the same chapter twice, once in Bella's POV and the Second in Edward's POV this is the first chapter. Which its Bella's POV OOC Edward and Bella. I will be posting more Fanfictions hopefully soon since i got my new laptop, andever any ideas just messages me. This is a Lemon!!! And It involes some swearing, So warning its is rated M**

**The List**

_A twilight fanfiction_

It was lunch time when it happened. As soon as he told me I choked on my Coke. "You're WHAT!" I yelled slamming down the can; it splashed on my hand and the table around it.

"Moving, my dad got a new offer for a job in Washington." My childhood friend, Edward looked at me with his green eyes as he sat down next to me "I was against it." His voice was at my ear whispering softly telling me it would be alright.

"I'll be all alone now Edward." My voice was soft as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"What about Ben and Angela?" He asked me. "Do they not count?"

"I guess." Yeah he knew that since they started dating that we were completely invisible to them.

"How long?" I asked looking up at his perfect angel face. Not a spot on it, no scars, just perfect.

"Summer." He lifted my chin, his eyes burned in to mine, like looking in the sun, but more beautiful.

"Fine then," I told him getting up from the table and looked around our Café. "We make a list."

The List

It's something we made up when we were six. Esme came up with the idea one day when we were wondering what to do before I left to California to visit Renee my mother. It took turns, what I wanted to do, and then him and so on. And the other person had to do them, much to Edward's delight. How many times can a boy laugh when you fall down getting off a roller coaster!

We still made them for summer breaks and stuff like that.

After school Edward drove us to his house in his Volvo "Becky" he calls her. I call him a Stupid Shiny Volvo Owner. We got out and walked up his path in to the house, it smelled like cookies. The good home-made ones, not store bought.

We stepped in to the kitchen to find Esme, Edward's mother, baking them, piling them up on a light blue plate. She was the perfect stay at home mother.

"Hey mom." Edward said kissing the top of her head and putting his arm around her shoulder. He stood almost a foot taller than her.

"Hey Esme." I smiled warmly at her and took a cookie off the plate and moaned as it melted in my mouth, causing Edward to burst out laughing.

"Those noises are better for the bedroom, than a cookie Bella." His voice was velvet even when he was being a total utter jack ass.

"Like you would know Virgin Boy." I shot back. This stopped him; he glared at me as I smiled smugly

"You're a virgin too Bella!" He yelled back like a five year old.

"But I'm a girl, I'm supposed to be."

"No more of this!" Esme Yelled trying to hold back laughter. "What are you two up to tonight anyways?"

"We're making a list tonight." I popped the rest of the cookie in my mouth and went for another.

"I know you're going out tonight but can Bella sleep over? Pretty please! With sugar on top?" He pouted dramatically and did the puppy dog eyes on her while on his knees begging hugging her leg. Sometimes he is a total Drama Queen! "It's a 'Before for Moving' List! Please mommy!" I couldn't help but fall on to the island laughing. Almost dying! He was too funny.

"If you let go of my leg." She told him shaking her head. Edward shot up and hugged her. "You two are adults, we can trust you." Edward jumped up and down clapping. "Call Charlie and tell him. Edward stop acting five. Your 17 for god sakes!" She scolded him as she walked out.

"It's not my fault you gave birth to a retard." He shrugged, and chuckled.

"Thanks!" I called picking up the phone and dialing Charlie's cell phone. I leaned on the island, he answered on the third ring.

"Chief Swan" He answered.

"Hey dad, it's me." I said sweetly.

"What do you want Bella." He asked, a smile in his voice, He knew this voice.

"Can I sleep over Edward's house tonight? Pretty please with cherries on top? I'll be a good girl! We're making a list! Please?" I said pulling an Edward. I smiled as he glared at me, I turned around to beg more if I had too.

"Probably best, I'll be at Henry's all night. And you know I don't like you being home alone at night." He said this a lot, Even if I do stay home alone, I'm not four, I'm seventeen!

"Thanks! Bye Daddy I love you!" I squeaked out and hung up before he could change his mind.

"All good!" I said turning around to face him.

"That's good." His head rested on my shoulder, turning so his lips reached my neck and kissed a pulse point softly. He had been doing that lately, touching me, kissing my forehead more, or cheek, or neck, once almost on my lips. But this time he bit it softly, causing me to stumble back in to the island and holding myself up with shaking arms and he leaned in arms on both sides of me supporting his weight but still biting and licking and kissing softly in one spot.

"Edward." I said so softly I thought he didn't even hear it; one of his arms snaked up to the hem of my shirt and raised goose bumps. His hand trailed up my back towards my bra. It caused me to whimper in his ear. He pulled away too soon as his father, Carlisle, walked in.

"Hello Bella." He smiled at me. It faded when I crossed my arms and mumbled a hello back to him.

"You told her?" He guessed. Edward shrugged to that. He must be on a no talking streak with him too.

"Well, as soon as I get this tie on Carlisle we are going to be leaving." Esme came out looking stunning, putting in diamond studs and holding a deep blue tie that matched the night sky. Carlisle dropped the cookie he had in his hand and looked at her walking over murmuring a "stupid ties should be burned" I stifled a giggle.

"We'll be home tomorrow; the number to the hotel is near the phone if you need it." She fixed her husband's tie and turned to us "You know the rules don't you?"

"Yes." We said together. "No Parties, No smoking, No drinking, No being loud, No fun, no breathing." We smiled toothy grins at her.

"Good night, my loveable smartasses." She and Carlisle laughed as they closed the door.

We watched until the headlights were gone then we headed for Edward's room, I flopped down on his bed. He brought over a binder that had our past list in them; he had a thing for keeping them.

"I'm number one this time." He told me sitting next to me and uncapping a marker. "Let's see. Jump off Alter Rock in to Lake." He wrote down as he said it. Urg, he knew I hated jumping off high things.

"Kiss a Cutie." I told him. He smiled as he wrote this one.

"Three. Ride our bikes through the mall's food court." I laughed at this because me had tried it once when we were 12 and failed. Mostly because Edward couldn't ride a bike.

"Lose my virginity before summer break ends." He looked at me, his eyes smoldering. It made me feel all hot.

We took more turns just adding stuff, like buying matching clothes, TPing someone's house, buying a pig. I wanted to check over the list to see what was on it. I was at his feet, messaging them for some reason. I climbed up his body and took the list and read it. There was a check after number two, what the hell?

"Who the hell you been kissing lately Cullen?" I asked him, eyebrows arched.

"You." His lips over took mine, I was shocked. But I kissed him back. It was soft and gentle but as the more we kissed the more hungry they became, my mouth opened for air, Edward took the opportunity and stuck his tongue in and twisted it with mine. My taste buds exploded when I tasted how good it was. His lips removed from mine, but didn't leave my skin, tasting my neck, back to what he was doing in the kitchen. "Nrgh!" I moaned as he bit down hard sending pain and pleasure to my body. "Edward." I moaned again as he licked the swollen spot and returned to my lips. He flipped us over so he was above me. His hands wondered to the hems of my shirt and pulled it off, when my lips left his they went to my stomach, nipping at it and licking around my naval. My hands found his shirt and pulled it over his head. I sat up and tackled his lips again in a breathtaking kiss. He moaned in my mouth.

I was sitting on him now, his hands came up to the back of my bra and tried to un-clasp it. Failing. "Dammit! I hate these things." He said on my shoulder. I giggled reaching around and un-clasping it. The cool air hit my hard buds and made them tighter. Edward must have liked that because his mouth went to my left one. Sucking kissing, pulling, and biting them. I just kept moaning. Sometime during that my lower half ground into his, it felt good, so I continued, not really knowing what I was doing.

"God Bella. I want you right now." His voice was shaky and husky. Full of want and need.

"Take me then." I whispered in his ear. That's all he needed, I was thrown back on the bed and his kisses became more passionate, and longer on my body. He reached my jeans and looked at me with the puppy dog eyes. I bit my lip and nodded. I wanted, no needed him to touch me there, kiss me there, lick me there, fuck me there. Oh my god! What did I just think!

My pants came slowly off and I was left in my soaked panties. Normal silky boy shorts, slowly he hooked his fingers around the sides and pulled them down "Mhm, you smell so good Bella." He said throwing my panties behind him somewhere. His face came closer to my want. His tongue came out from his mouth and his fingers separated my wet folds as his tongue went from bottom to top. I bucked my hips to the feeling. God that feeling, it felt like nothing before! He went again this time circling my clit. I moan his name loudly. His fingers took over the job; he pumped one in and out a few times before adding another to it, and a third. It hurt a little but it was overcome by pleasure soon after. His thumb circled my clit as a bucked in to his fingers, my end coming on fast. He saw this too; he pushed harder and pumped fast until I let out the loudest moan of his name. He smiled at this as a came all over his fingers. He took them out and sucked on them before returned his face to my hot core licking up the rest. "Can't waste any of you." He said, his breath was cool and it felt good.

His pants came off next, I pulled off his boxers then, and his cock sprung up and stood up. It was big, what if it was too big for me! I touched the head as it twitched and he moaned. "God." He said. "Fuck, touch me again Bella" He pleaded; I ran my finger up his length. It twitched and stiffened more. I bent down over it and stuck out my tongue and licked the length of it and took it in my mouth and sucked hard bobbing my head. Then I got a crazy idea. I started humming the lullaby he wrote for me.

"Shit, oh my god, Bella!" He groaned, grabbing my hair pushing him father in to my mouth. Somehow I was able to fit all of him. Soon he came in to my mouth fast and hard. I swallowed all of it and licked up the rest. His cock was soft now sticky from my mouth and his cum. "Bella how did you learn to do that." He whispered.

"I just did." I panted, god he taste so good everywhere! I kissed his lips straddling him as he turned over; he pulled away and was at my entrance, his tip teasing me even more than just looking at it! He also felt hard again. "Just do it!" I pleaded with him.

At least he listened this time. He slowly pushed it in, my walls stretching to his size, he was so big, and I was so small, it hurt a bit too. Soon he stopped; I glanced up at his face. It looked sad. "What?" I asked. Had I done something wrong? He pushed a bit more until I felt a bit of pushing a wall inside of me. "Oh." I bit my bottom lip.

"We can stop if you want." He whispered to me, I could tell he wanted to keep going. I agree that I wanted to also.

"Do it fast. The neighbors will just thing I fell again." I smiled at him. He smiled sadly back, he pulled out and thrusted fast into me, a felt a sharp pain and let out a loud "AHH!" I felt something wet on my cheek. It was my own tears.

"Bella!" He yelled pulling out. My hands went to his waist to stop him.

"It's normal for it to hurt my first time. I'm a virgin right?" I wrapped my arms around his neck and sat up on his lap as he went deeper into my core. I moaned as he started pulling in and out of me, thrusting fast each time. I got more hot and started meeting his thrusts matching them perfect. "Harder." I moaned

"Shit! You're so-ahhh," He moaned in my ear. "Fucking tight, god, Bella say my name, scream it." I did as he said as his thrusts began harder, a knot like earlier tighten in my stomach, I knew my orgasm was gonna hit me. Hard and fast like his thrusts. I didn't want to do it alone.

"Edward," I moaned in his ear. "cum with me." That did it. He did, my orgasm was more than when his fingers did it. "FUCK!" I screamed loud when he was still trusting during our orgasms, my body was shaking so much. After it was over he pulled out of me kissing my forehead.

"I love you Bella." He cooed. "My Isabella." He laid down next to me and I snuggled under the covers with him.

"I love you Edward, forever." I warned him.

"That's how long you'll have me." He said like he knew. Too bad he didn't know.


	2. Authors Note!

Authors note:

**Hey its me Sydney, sorry to tell you that my Word locked me out, i have half of the next chapter done, well all of it counting written in my notebook stuff, i also might big MIGHT have a new story or two coming on, Keep you posted!!!!**


	3. The List EDPOV

The List Edward's Point of View

**Hi its me! The Author. I'd like to tell you about my self here, so not to get any negtive feedback^_^**

**~My name is Sydney**

**~I love writing, Cake, Chocolate, Manga, Anime, And drawing**

**~I'm creative.....erm... Kinda lol.**

**~I'm kinda Shy about my stories..**

**~My stories mostly have a lot of sex in them.....**

**~I have three Ferrets that keep me going. If I'm stuck I just watch them to get ideas..(hey it works)**

**~I like staying up late.**

**~I love Vampires.**

**~MY grammar ssucks ass.**

**~my laptops H doesn't work all the time.(so yeah lol)**

**~I'm shockingly a virgin(you'd never tell with my stories says my friend**

**~and I'm 15 years old. 16 in November!!!**

"You're what!" She yelled, slamming her coke can down, for three seconds the Café went quiet and started up again. I noticed the can spilled some soda on her hand and around the table.

"Moving, my dad got a new offer for a job in Washington." My childhood friend Isabella, or Bella, seemed close to tears, though she'd never admit it even if she was crying. "I was against it." I told her, sitting next to her. I took her hand whispering it would be alright in her ear.

"I'll be all alone now Edward." Her soft voice whimpered as she rested her head on my shoulder, I smoothed her hair.

"What about Ben and Angela?" I asked her. "Do they not count?"

"I guess." She knew I knew that since they started dating everyone was invisible to them.

"How long?" She asked, looking up at me with her soft milk chocolate doe eyes. I wanted to take her here and now the way she looked like an angel!

"Summer." I lifted her chin, preparing to kiss her to show her I wanted her, I store in to her eyes.

"Fine then," She told me getting up, her Petite body leaning up to stand straight. She looked at me, god her outfit right now wanted to make me fuck her right here and now "We make a list." Dammit! But list were fun, so I followed her, and her ass, and how they looked in those ripped jeans, it made me hard thinking about it. I followed her out and we split up for classes.

All I could think about is how to confess my love to her, then how I would take her tonight. My parents would be out of town and whenever Bella and I are alone for a while I'd been kissing her more, still too big of a fucking pussy to kiss her lips. Ahhh what lips now, her lips or pussy lips. Shit, I was getting hard in middle of class. At least school was almost over.

When School got out I drove Bella and I in Becky, My Volvo, to my house. Bella never liked Becky. I think she was jealous of her when I first got her for my 16th birthday, all I wanted to do was drive her and see what I could do, and make her faster. I basically ignored her for three months. I thought she was Jealous because she had an old car and I had a new one, big blow out over it, it almost involved a bat to Becky's hood. After that Bella started calling me a Stupid Shiny Volvo Owner.

We didn't really talk on the way, when I drove up and shut the car off; Bella was up the porch steps and in the kitchen. My mom, Esme was making cookies. I swear she is the perfect step ford wife, only not as creepy and not blond. Her Carmel colored hair shined in the light. Esme has a way of brighten up a room.

"Hey mom." I said kissing the top of her head and putting my arm around her shoulder.

I stood almost a foot taller than her, thanks to my dad.

"Hey Esme." Bella smiled warmly at her and took a cookie off the plate and moaned as it was chewed, my cock twitched at the sound, Dammit and her sexy noises. To cover it up I said something stupid

"Those noises are better for the bedroom, than a cookie Bella." Yeah my bedroom. Fucking A! I am an idiot!

"Like you would know Virgin Boy." She shot back. This stopped me; I glared at her smug smile. I'd have to resort to being an asshole again.

"You're a virgin too Bella!" I yelled back like a five year old.

"But I'm a girl, I'm supposed to be." She crossed her arms across her chest, it actual boosted them up, and her shirt was low cut…

"No more of this!" Esme Yelled trying to hold back laughter. "What are you two up to tonight anyways?"

"We're making a list tonight." Bella popped the cookie in her mouth and went for another one. She'd have to burn calories later for eating those. I had the perfect way.

This was the part I start acting five again "I know you're going out tonight but can Bella sleep over? Pretty please! With sugar on top?" I pouted dramatically and did the puppy dog eyes on her while on my knees begging hugging her leg. From Bella's face I could read her mind "Drama Queen." That's all it said "It's a 'Before for Moving' List! Please mommy!" I added that touch to make her laugh. It worked, she fell against the island laughing her musically laugh.

"If you let go of my leg." She told him shaking her head. I shot up and hugged her. "You two are adults, we can trust you." I jumped up and down clapping. Act more like a five year old. "Call Charlie and tell him. Edward stop acting five. Your 17 for god sakes!" She scolded me as she walked out.

"It's not my fault she gave birth to a retard!" I shrugged and chuckled watching Bella, she was facing me, phone in hand

"Thanks!" She called, dialing Charlie's cell phone. I watched her thinking what I could use this island for, one day.

"Hey dad, it's me." She said sweetly, it was her 'I want or need you to agree to something.' Voice.

"Can I sleep over Edward's house tonight? Pretty please with cherries on top? I'll be a good girl! We're making a list! Please?" She asked. She was fucking mocking me! I glared at her she just smiled and turned around.

"Thanks! Bye Daddy I love you!" She squeaked out and hung up before he could change his mind probably

"All good!" She said turning around to face me, I had moved closer to her.

"That's good." My head rested on her shoulder, turning so my lips reached her neck and kissed a pulse point softly. I've been doing it lately, Kissing her cheeks, forehead, and neck, seeing if she'd catch on how much I want her. But this time I bit it softly, causing me to stumble back in to the island and holding myself up with shaking arms and I leaned in arms on both sides of her supporting my weight but still biting and licking and kissing softly in one spot.

"Edward." She said so softly I almost didn't even hear it; one of my arms snaked up to the hem of her shirt and raised goose bumps. I pressed in closer to her, my hardness pushing at her leg; she probably didn't even notice it, with her whimpering .My hand trailed up to her back towards her bra. It caused her to whimper in my ear, god that turned me on even more. I almost took her right here but I heard my dad's footsteps.

"Hello Bella." He smiled at her. It faded when she crossed her arms, raising her beautiful bust, and mumbled a hello back to him.

"You told her?" He guessed. I shrugged to that. I am on a no talking streak with him too.

"Well, as soon as I get this tie on Carlisle we are going to be leaving." Esme came out looking stunning, putting in diamond studs and holding a deep blue tie that matched the night sky. Carlisle dropped the cookie he had in his hand and looked at her walking over murmuring a "stupid ties should be burned" I heard Bella stifle a giggle, not wanting to show my dad he can still get to her.

"We'll be home tomorrow; the number to the hotel is near the phone if you need it." She fixed my Dad's tie and turned to us smiling. Oh god. "You know the rules don't you?"

"Yes." We said together. "No Parties, No smoking, No drinking, No being loud, No fun, no breathing." Bella and I smiled goofy toothy grins at my mother. Yeah she never said no making out, or no fucking Bella hard…

"Good night, my loveable smartasses." She and Carlisle laughed as they closed the door.

We watched as the head lights drove away before heading up to my room. Bella jumped on my bed which was a bit too high for her. He body moved gracefully, crawling to the middle of bed. Now if she would only crawl up my body. I shook my head and went back to grabbing the binder I kept our list in. I walked fast over to my bed and jumped next to her lying back on my pillows, marker in hand.

"I'm number one this time." I told her. "Let's see. Jump off Alter Rock in to Lake." I wrote down as I said it. I smiled evilly knowing she hated heights.

"Kiss a Cutie." She told me. I smiled as I wrote this one. Placing a check after my name let her think.

"Three. Ride our bikes through the mall's food court."She laughed at that because when we were twelve I couldn't ride a bike.

I stared at the twelve year old doe-eyed girl. She had that evil look in her eye as we were sitting on my bed making a list. I had just written ride the Ferris wheel fifteen times at the next fair. I knew she hated heights. "Fine, we have to ride our bikes through the mall's food court." I gulped. I had a secret she didn't know. I couldn't ride a bike. But the rules were, we had to do what the other person said.

A few days later, we had gotten to the part where we had to ride our bikes. "Bella this is so stupid!" I told her, my voice was all crackly and body was all weird, I was five foot one and skinny, but my face had baby fat, and glasses. Bella was coming along nicely. She was about five foot and her hair was to her nice full ass. She was losing all her baby fat, and she had two very small bumps coming from the front of her shirt.

"You have to! We rode that god damn Ferris wheel fifteen times thrusday!" Her high pitched voice said rudely at me.

"I can't." I told her looking away.

"You will or I'll beat you up Cullen!" She could back then. I pushed up y glasses and shook my head.

"Bella I can't! I don't know how to ride a bike!" I told her sniffing, tears coming out of my eyes. I was always a cry baby back then.

"Fine, then I'll have to teach you before I leave." She said blowing her bangs out of her face, smiling at me, her two front missing having lost them in a fight with some girl at school. At least they were baby teeth.

"Thank you Bella!" I yelled picking her up and hugging her tightly to me, her two bumps in my face. I kissed her cheek when I put her down making her blush.

The rest of the time Bella was in Phoenix she taught me to ride a bike.

When she came back a month later, I could ride, but Bella, looked different. Her small bumps where now noticeably bigger, and her hair was shorter, and she was wearing jeans, rather than cloth pants. That was also the first time she had made me hard.

"Lose my virginity before summer break ends." I told her, my eyes burned in to hers. I wanted her to know I wanted her badly, I wanted to throw her on her back right now and thrust hard in to her.

We took more turns just adding stuff, like buying matching clothes, TPing someone's house, buying a pig. That one wasn't my idea! Bella had moved down to my feet and massaged them. Her hands felt so good, I wonder what else they could do. She al of a sudden crawled up my body, her hands went to my chest, and she sat between my leg. Shit, she was making my cock hard, God I just wanted to Touch her, kiss her, lick her, fuck her.

"Who the hell you been kissing lately Cullen?" She asked me, her eyebrows arched up.

"You" I said before attacking her lips. They were so soft, just like I thought! Our kisses were sweet and gentle, but soon became passionate and hungry, Bella opened her mouth the breathe but I stuck my tongue in her mouth, exploring. I couldn't do this to fast. Oh fuck it, I'd just do whatever! My lips removed themselves from Bella's and moved down her neck to the spot I was earlier in the kitchen. I bit down hard and earned a groan from her perfect lips. I licked the swollen skin, "Edward!" She moaned my name, I returned my lips to hers, missing her taste.

**_

* * *

_**

I know you probably will Hate me because I left this in the middle, see this is the issue.....My Microsoft word won't work.......I kinda won't have it until my April Vacation if I'm lucky........ Please don't be mad...I'll Make you a deal!!! If I get more than 15 reviews I'll put up 2 extra chapters and maybe start a new story too!!!

* * *

* * *


	4. AN

**GUESS WhAT i FOUND!!!**

**mY NOTEBOOKS**

**WANNA KNOW WhAT MY NOTEBOOKS GOT IN ThEM?**

**STORIES MY FRIENDS. STORIES**

**WhAT DOES ThIS MEAN?**

**ThAT I, SYDNEY/YORU WILL BE PUTTING MORE FANFICTIONS UP!!! WOOOOOO YAY!!! AND ThEY ARE TWILIGT ONES!!!! FOR ALL YOU FANS!! WOO**

BUT Bad news too.... I am visiting my dad rite? .... I forgot them at my moms.......

don't be mad..... it'll be sometime during summer i hope!


	5. Yes another authors note

Ok so I can gladly announce some amazing news to all you readers

I got smart and loaded open office!! Yay! That means I get to update stories.

I know.... EXCITING?!? So basically. I'ma try and update as soon as possible!! wooo!!!! now I gotta go find my notebooks babes! =]

**P.S. I AM GONNA WRITE SOME TORChWOOD FAN FICTION!! MOST JANTO! MEANING JACK AND IANTO JONES! MAYBE SOME TOWEN (TOSh/OWEN) SO JWEN (JACK AND GWEN) AND SOME GOWEN (OWEN AND GWEN) Owen and Gwen will have a spoiler alert for episode called Cyberwoman. if you haven't watched Torchwood it probably means you have a life..... =] But You should TOTALLY watch it... So warning: man on man. and LOTTA smut/lemons/sex. Stay tuned my loveys and thankk you alll for sticking with me in my chaos!**

**Loves and Kisses Rin!**

**(BTW i might change my pen name)**


End file.
